The Encounter
by Narola
Summary: While Sam and Dean where on a continuous streak of successful jobs, they stumbled on the hardest one yet. Failing each time, they encountered something that might just help them with their troubles. Will Dean remember how?


**Title: **The Encounter

**Chapter: **Confrontations

* * *

Dean stumbled as he tried to run to his gun whilst the creature fell to the ground. Skipping eagerly while he pulled his injured leg behind him. Grunting as the pain shot through his leg with each drag.

"Dean! Watch out!" screamed Sam.

With one blow, the creature hit Dead in the torso and he went flying. Sam started to fidget with the new equipment they specially ordered to hunt down this creature. The creature that they've been studying and hunting for the past month. They've never met anything so hard to kill. It flew over to Dean and grabbed him from his neck.

"Sammy! Anytime now!" Screamed Dean.

"Come on.. Come on.. Work you.." said Sam as he quickly pulled the weapon to action.

"GOT IT!" Pointing the gun at the creature he pulled the trigger.. but nothing happened.

"Wha..?" Sam looked at the gun. "Dean it won't work!"

The creature lifted Dean above the ground, tightening it's grip around his throat. Dean tried to hit the creature but each time he threw a punch, it would go right through it. With each move Dean got weaker and began to choke. His windpipe getting crushed shut, his already injured lungs gasping for air.

"S..Sa.." Dean barely whispered.

Loosing strength Dean slowly started to slip away. His eyes searching for help, looking over at Sam still working on the gun. Reassuring himself that he'll be able to hold on.

"Dean it's not working!" Sam's voice began to sound desperate.

Not a second after, the creature grabbed a branch from the ground and stabbed Dean in the upper left shoulder.

"Aaaah!" Dean screamed as the creature dug it further in. Blood spooling and dribbling to the ground. Silent sighs cried as he gasped. Sam ran to them, trying anything to stop the creature. He through rocks and punches but all went through. The creature turned to Sam still holding Dean, and swung Dean to push Sam away. Sam fell to the ground with a great thud. The creature looked into Dean's eyes and said in a dark and brutal voice "You think you kill me? You've already failed multiple times." Dean's blood dripping vigorously down his body. "What makes you think you can kill me?" said the creature as grew closer to Dean's face. Snickering his victory.

Not a moment too late, Sam regained his strength and noticed Dean's gun next to him. He quickly grabbed it and shot the creature. Screaming as the supernatural gun worked, he dropped Dean and disappeared. Dean, collapsed to his knees, barely keeping himself balanced, he sat back, stretching his right arm back to keep himself stable, trying not to move as the branch dug into his shoulder and the cut on his leg tore open. Unable to gasp for air, he took in intervals while his lungs screamed for more. Every time he tried he'd quickly stop in agony.

"Dean!" Sam rushed next to him as Dean reached his arm to him. Not knowing how to help him Sam held him and tried to lay him down.

"Dean, come on buddy breath!" Fidgeting, Sam looked at the branch.

"Dean, I'm gonna take this out" He quickly took hold of it and pulled it out as Dean fell to his side. In that moment, Dean gasped for air. Coughed again and again as the air went down harshly. He gasped once more as his empty lungs were needing.

"Oh.." coughed Dean. "Oh God Sammy!" Dean turned to him looking disappointed and shocked. "What took you so long.." His head fell to the back, his eyes slowly closing, he looked to his side "..Bitch"

Sam sat down and smiled to himself in relief. "..Jerk"

Dean focused on the drop of water condensed on the flower next to him and slowly fainted.

* * *

A few days later, Sam checked up on Dean as he laid restless in bed. Still battered and bruised, barely recovering from the failed hunt. Sam is nursing him back to health so that they can go find the creature again, but for some reason Dean's wounds aren't healing properly. Leading him to fatigue and to be frail day by day. Sam needed to get to the store to get some supplies and in perfect timing, Dean just took his medication which put him to sleep. Sam went to the car and not a drive too far, was at the store.

Looking through the isles and grabbing his checklist he saw someone try to reach for an object on the shelf that was a bit too far.

"Here, let me help" Sam said. He extended his arm and took the bag of sukari dates and gave it to her.

"Oh thanks!" She replied enthusiastically with a hint of shyness and took the bag from his hands and placed it in the cart. Looking up to his face she noticed who it was.

"S..SAM?" She screamed in shock.

"Ah.. Yea, sorry do I know you?" He replied.

She stared with her hand covering her open mouth in silence. Not believing who it was.

"Uh.. Hello?" Sam looked into her.

"Omg.. Is this true?.. I don't know if you're real!" She squealed.

"Okay I think you got the wrong guy.." He said slowly turning away.

"No! You're Sam Winchester!"

"...Yea.. Wait, how do you know?"

"Uhm.. I'm not sure how I know you.. Hold on I'm not sure how I got here" She replied, looking confused she noticed she was out of place.

"What your name?" asked Sam, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"N..Nada" She replied.

"Sorry, I'm not sure that rings a bell. Perhaps you've dealt with my brother"

"De..Dean?" Her eyes gleamed.

"Oh so you know him?"

"Yea I know him! Wha.. Ho.. How is he?" She tried to act calm.

"Ah.. He's not doing so well.. Kinda had a little accident." He lightened.

"Accident? I hope he's not too hurt.. Car accident? Or... Hun..ting accident?" She whispered. Sam looked confused as to how well Nada knew them and what they do.

"Hun..ting"

Silence filled the two as the commotion of the store was in the background.

"What is it you do?" asked Sam.

"I'm a nurse!" replied Nada.

"Wow.. What a coincidence.. or fate.. I guess.." Sam wondered momentarily and added

"Listen, I don't know if it's okay, but I'll go ahead and ask.."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, Dean isn't doing so well.. Do you mind if you could.."

"Yea!" She quickly replied. "I'm not too sure of what I can do to help but I'll take a look"

"Really? I'm asking because he's really in a bad condition"

"Oh my.. Then, I'll do my best!"

"Okay excellent! Thanks so much.. Here's the location" Sam handed Nada a paper. "Come whenever you're ready"

"Alright!.. I'll see you tonight then!"

Sam and Nada both parted in their separate ways. Sam thinking if he should've trusted a stranger that knew his name so easily.

Nada stared at the paper, not believing she just met Sam and will meet Dean tonight! Not only will she be able to meet him, but nurse him! Full of excitement she tucked the paper in her pocket and hurried to finish her things before she could rush home and get things ready.

Upon arriving to her house, she searched for her room-mate, Rola.

"Rola?!" She yelled, looking through the rooms. "Rola?!"

"In the studio" a far voice replied.

Nada rushed to the studio where Rola spent most of her hours in. She banged open the door. Smile as wide as it could be, beautiful teeth all lined up and glistened. Eyes full of joy.

"What happened to you?" Rola noted.

"Oooh you won't believe it!" squealed Nada.

Rola dropped her pencil and turned to her attention. "Haha, tell me already"

"I'm gonna see D.. DEAN!" Nada screamed as she bounced around the studio swinging hands in the air.

"What?! How did that happen?"

"I met his brother in the store"

"Well what do you know, if you want something, you'll eventually get it." she chuckled.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Said a voice from behind.

"Rana! Guess who's meeting Dean?!" Nada turned to her and a few seconds later "ME!"

"Who?" She asked with the cup of turkish coffee in her hand.

"Dean Winchester! The love of my life!" She twirled "And not only will I be able to see him, I'll be able to nurse my baby back to life!"

Silence filled the room in shock.. "N..nu..nurse him?" said Rola.

"Excuse me?" Rana stood upright.

"Well, yea he's hurt you see.. and I offered to help" Nada explained.

"And how is it you propose to do so? Kiss his sores back to health?" Rola said sarcastically.

"Uh no, how are you gonna help exactly?" Rana asked seriously.

"Well I'm going tonight and see how badly he's hurt and see if I can nurse his condition"

"That was fast, got the location too eh?" said Rola nodding her head in left to right.

"You have to be careful Nada.." Rana said with worry. "You can't just go to other people's houses all the time expecting the patient's place is a good one"

"Yea I know, but I help people for a living. It's what I enjoy doing" Nada smiled away. "I gotta go prepare my bag to take with me. I'll be leaving in a couple of hours, want anything?"

"I'm good." Rola replied.

"Nope, thanks." said Rana.

"Alright, my cell is with me so you can always call if you need anything"

Nada left to her room and began to back her bag with the proper supplies that she thought Dean might need. Towels, ointments, oils, creams, medications, supplements and her nifty tools that could help out with any condition she's facing. Filled with excitement, she got her uniform ready "Bye guys!" she said as she left and headed to the car and on route to the Winchester's house.

A half hour drive till Nada found the place she slowly came in the driveway. Slowly pulling up her car behind a beautiful 1967 Impala that silently parked there with rage. It's colour and vintage design looked like it held all sort of stories and journeys Nada wished to be a part of. Siting in her car she gathered her thoughts and prepared for the worst.

"Okay Nada.. Let's do this" she assured herself as she got out the car and treaded carefully to the front door. She knocked and waited for a reply. Thinking she might have done so too softly she knocked the door a bit louder this time. And again, no reply.

"Are they not in..?" wondered Nada.. "Hmm.." Turning back to her car she heard a noise from inside the house. She creeped her ear next to the door.. and slowly knocked.. Creaked and slow footsteps on the wooden floor became louder as it got closer until a loud thud banged on the door which startled Nada.

"He.. Hello?" Nada hesitated. "This is Nada Malki, the nurse, we met at the shop earlier and agreed I'd come over.." before she could finish her introduction the door opened and to her dismay, Dean was barely standing there, head slightly lifted, droplets of sweat ran down his face that was covered in cuts, his eyes were worn down from sleepless nights, his left arm wrapped 90 degrees and his breathing barely accountable as current. Her heart clenched as she saw him.

"Dean?!" she exclaimed "What are you doing standing up?" She quickly grabbed him from his side and helped him in.

"Who.. Who are you?" Dean asked, not even bothered that he let the stranger help him inside.

"I'm Nada, I met your brother earlier" she closed the door with her feet. "I'm here to help nurse you back to recovery" she placed him on the closest couch she found.

Dean swallowed painfully and looked at her. "Ah, so Sammy forced you into this?"

"Not force, he asked nicely and I wanted to"

"So he used his charm to get you here"

"I work as a nurse for a living and like to help out whenever I can." She began to open her bag. "You sir, I heard, are not healing.. So I'm here to the rescue" she smiled at him. Dean was captivated by her. She looked so cheerful, so hopeful. He's been in this loop of recovery for months now and nothing seems to work. It's the first time he feels like his brother's attempts might actually work. There was something different about her.

"Since you're here I'm guessing you know how I got hurt?" Dean asked.

"I know the cause but not how it happened"

"I see." he coughed "Well what is it you need to know?" he asked like he was ready to tell her everything.

"Let me get you some water first and I'll start with the analysis"

Nada went to the kitchen behind him and searched for a glass. She opened the fridge and found water bottles which she took to Dean. "Where is Sam?" She asked as she went back to him.

"Beats me.. Probably looking for other ways to help me"

"Here.." she placed the placed the tip of the glass carefully on his lips. It trembled as Dean opened to drink down the hydration.

"What visible injuries do you have? Do you mind if I examine you?" Nada stated.

"Be my guest"

"I'm going to take a blood sample to and check for disorders. I'll let it process here till we finish" she slowly held his arm and rolled up his sleeve. He was wearing a green cardigan which made his skin warm to the touch. She slowly pricked his skin and took a small sample and added it to the device she brought with her.

"You seem prepared" Dean chuckled.

"Sam didn't explain to me what happened so I imagined every scenario"

"And is this what you expected?"

"Not.. at all" she took out a checklist and began to ask him questions. "Where does it hurt? Tell me all the parts"

"Heh, everywhere.." Dean joked, with a hint of seriousness that he was literally aching in and on every inch of himself. "Most parts is where the creature got me. Leg" he pointed to the injury. "Shoulder and lungs"

"Lungs?" asked Nada.

"Yea, that's what Sam and I don't get. The creature was chocking me and.." he paused as he remembered the memory "I don't know why my lungs keep failing"

As Nada looked at him painfully, the device beeped beside her. She grabbed the analysis "You've got an infection." Nada looked at his fresh cut wound. "When was this?"

"3 moths ago.. I won't heal for some reason"

"3 month ago?! I thought this was a week at most!"

"What medications are you using?"

"The ones right there, it's on the table behind you" Nada looked back and read the labels. "These are good.. but since we're dealing with something supernatural I'm going to give you another prescription... I'm not sure how your body will handle it but we can start with a small dosage"

"Heck, I'll try anything at the moment"

"I'm sorry this happened, Dean"

"It's alright, Nada. You helping me will be my reward" he smiled as his tore open and she smiled back to him.

"Right, let's try this ointment on the leg wound an see how you'll respond to it" Nada brought out a glass bottle filled with a dark green liquid.

"Now that doesn't look appealing" said Dean.

"Nor will it feel pleasant" said Nada apologetically.

Dean stared at her as if processing the information and mentally preparing himself. "Okay." He nodded and closed his eyes. Nada opened the bottle and slowly poured it on a white cloth and placed it on the wound.

"Ah.." Dean's breathing thickened. "Shi.." he bit his bottom lip and jerked his head back into the couch. "Mmm.. Son of a"

"Sorry Dean, just a bit more" Nada said softly as she rubbed the ointment in.

The pain was weird, as if it wasn't only healing the wound, but extracting something from it. The ointment seeped through and worked it's magic in place. The burning and electric feeling wasn't easy to handle until Dean pushed himself forward and clutched Nada's hand and held it between them. Surprising Nada at his speed he stayed there, strides of breaths, weary from the struggle.

"De..Dean"

He let go of her and collapsed into Nada's arms. She held him and gently placed his soaking head on the couch. She raised his legs so that he can lay there peacefully till he wales up from pain again.

Nada grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and poured the cold water in. She then dipped the towels she got with her and squeezed the excess water out. Moving closer to Dean's frail body she slowly dabbed the coldness on his forehead as he twitched to the touch.

His eyes, flickering she tried to soothe him with the movement.. and for a moment, he looked rested. The doorknob twists and Sam comes in. "Oh!.. Hi" he says. "Sorry.. uh.."

"Hey Sam, Dean let me in." Nada said casually sitting on the floor next to Dean.

"Is he okay?" he looked at her.

"Not sure, we'll have to wait and see.. I added an ointment to his wound.. He couldn't handle it, I think because he's been with it for so long it's already embedded within him."

"But you'll be able to heal him.. right?" asked Sam.

"Hopefully, but It will take some time"

"Thank you so much, Nada"

"Thank me when he recovers.."

Nada's phone rings. She quickly picked up "Hello?" It was Rana. With brief pauses she replied in a low voice "Yea, he's resting at the moment.. Yea.. I'll be there soon" she closed the phone and looked to Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry to run but I have to get to somewhere. Dean will be okay, just give him two of these when he wakes up" she handed him the pills.

"Okay.." he put the pills aside "Listen, Nada.. uhm.. I hope you'll be more available to Dean's needs in the future. He's not looking so good and it's been months since he fully recovered"

"Yes of course, I just need to get back to the lab to make further research and hopefully will come back tomorrow with a schedule" assured Nada. "Here's my number if you need anything" She wrote down the digits on a piece of paper. Packing her bag, she slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Nada.." Sam called. "...Thanks" he smiled.

"It my pleasure" Nada smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow then"

* * *

The following morning, Nada got into her car as early as possible with all her materials. She's been up all night researching Dean's case and how she can heal him. She compiled a schedule for the healing process, medications, therapy and appropriate food to consume.

Knock, knock, knock... She waiting outside the Winchester's house momentarily until Sam answered her and welcomed her in.

"You don't look like you slept at all" Sam stated.

"Ah, I've been up all night figuring out your brother's case and finally reached to a conclusion"

"Oh yea? Do tell!" he sat on the couch as she handed him the book she filled with scribbles and post-it-notes.

"Well, you see the creature you've been trying to kill is of a special kind. So whenever that creature touches the person's blood, it gets infected and doesn't heal. Luckily, I've made a full recovery plan"

"Wow.." astonished he flipped through the book. "How will we reverse the infection?"

"That is the tricky part.. I've prepared anointment that extracts the poison but in the same time burns the area around it. It won't leave scars as the ointment is induced with a formula that will help him regenerate and heal.. that's where he'll feel the shock effect."

"Interesting.. sounds painful.."

"How's his leg? I added a few drop yesterday did you give him the pills?"

"Yea I did. I haven't really seen much difference.. I think you should check up on it."

"That would be great, we need to start as soon as possible anyways, the more we wait the more painful it will be"

Sam guided Nada to Dean's room. He opened the door and lit the side lamps. Nada went in and was shocked when she saw Dean so frail and helpless. He looked worse than when she left him. His cheekbones were more visible, even with his eyes closed you could see the bags under his eyes. Nada sat next to him and opened the sheets to reveal his leg. She opened the bandage and examined the wound while Sam stood behind her bitting his nails.

"Well this is a good sign" she said.

Sam strode towards her. "Good sign?"

"Yea, it seems the wound is healing, but looks like it drains a lot of his energy too" she covered his leg and thought to herself. "We might have to prolong the recovery.. but that might end him faster.. or have to push Dean to his limits"

"Push him to his limits? Hold on now I'm sure there's another way" Sam argued.

"It's a fact Sam, look at him, I just used a small amount and he already looks like he's about to.." the room went silent... "We'll have to move very closely to the schedule or else we'll loose him Sam.."

"Alright, do what you have to do" he took his leave.

Nada moved closer to Dean and checked his temperature.. it was scorching high. She needed to lower his levels before she can do any of her plans. She mixed some herbs and boiled the lot in the kitchen and went back to his room.

"Dean.." she sat down and slowly tugged on face. "Dean wake up" His breathing changed as if he answered her. "Dean.. come on buddy you gotta wake up" He inhaled a load of air as he slowly began to open his eyes. As they fully opened and his focus cleared, his eyes shot to Nada giving her a slight scare. "Hey, it's me" she smiled.

"Mm..H...Hey" we barely whispered. Swallowing what little moisture he had to dampen his dry throat.

"I've made you tea.. It's got some herbs in it that will help reduce your fever" She held his head and pushed a pillow underneath to prop him upwards. She grabbed the now warm tea and moved it closer to his face. The warmness of the soft steam gave colour to his dry and chapped lips. Slowly tilting it Dean opened his mouth and drank a few sips.

"Excellent, you'll need a few more" Nada encouraged. She let him swallow and tilted the cup again. Dean took more in himself and pushed away as he tried to gulp down the larger amount. He closed his eyes and rested his head.. Slowly slipping away into another somber.

Nada had to wait till the tea spread through his system and to lower his fever. Already exhausted she began to fall asleep as she waited quietly in the semi lit room. Trying to keep herself awake, she placed her head on her crossed hands on the bed and stared at Dean. Looking at his features, his lashes and brows, his nose and how the sound of air was so audible, his neck and how his heart beats were so visible. As she looked from top to bottom, shortly.. her eyes closed. She feel asleep and woke to see Dean staring at her. She jolted upwards and away.

"G'Morning" Dean smiled, teeth slightly peeking through.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine, I enjoyed watching you" he interrupted.

Not knowing how to reply she asked "How are you feeling?" she moved in closer and placed her hand on his head "Your fever has gone"

Instead of replying all he did was look at her and it was expected that Nada looked back at him too.

"Who are you..?" Dean asked.

"...I'm Nada" did he develop amnesia? she looked confused.

"Ha ha.." He chuckled "I meant why are you doing this?"

Nada stared at him..

"It's no use you know.. I'm already a goner"

"Don't be silly, we still have plenty of time to get you back"

"Nah.." he coughed "I've got empty amount of time"

"This is the weakness talking, Dean. You're stronger than this" Nada assured.

"Why would you even try and save someone like me?"

"I guess you can call it fate"

"But you don't even know me"

"I do know you.."

"Oh yea? Where from?"

"I'm not sure myself.. but somehow I know who you are"

The room went silent again..

"You know, now that I look at you there is something familiar about you but I can't point my finger on it" said Dean.

"Perhaps we'll know later on.. but for now.. let's focus on getting you better!" Nada said enthusiastically, trying to change the subject.

"Hold on.." Dean paused.

"Let's get some fresh air shall we?" Nada got up quickly but was grabbed from her arm by Dean's hand.

"I.. I think I remember you.." said Dean.. "Aren't you.." He was interrupted by Sam walking in.

"Uh.. Everything okay in here?" asked Sam.

"Yea! All is well." she jerked her hand free. "Dean's fever is gone which means we can start with the ointment... I'll go prepare the stuff" she left the room.

"What was that about?" asked Sam.

"Nothing" answered Dean. Knowing that he remembered her.

A few moments later, Nada went back into the room and began to explain the process to Dean. She assembled her things and was ready for the first treatment.

"Listen, Dean.. Since you're not in the best condition.. this will hurt.. a lot" Nada said

"Yea.. Sam explained.." he looked away.

"Keep thinking that the pain is momentarily and that its gonna let you heal"

"..Yea.."

They both inhaled and looked at each other.

"Nada... ... I remember you"

Nada's eyes glistened and widened. She didn't expect him to remember after what happened to him. "Wh... What?"

"..I'm so sorry.." he said eyes full of sorrow.

"What do you remember?"

"I'm trying my best to put the pieces together but can't understand the full story" he looked down. His fingers playing with the blanket that warmed his cold body. "but I get pictures of you in different scenes that play in my head.. I remember you, but I don't know who you are"

"You're probably just tired and imagining things." Nada ignored. Trying to change the subject so that Dean wouldn't go back there.. Back to the past. Dean wasn't sure if it was his own mind that pictures those beautiful memories, or created them from the brief connection he had with her. Either way, he left them to address later.

"Are you ready?" Nada asked as she got her stuff ready.

Dean looked at her silently.. "..Yea"

"Can you take your shirt off?" she asked.

"Well.. not really, you're gonna have to help"

She unbuttoned his brown plaid shirt and helped him remove his arms out of it to reveal his injury. His whole torso was battered and bruised. The creature got him well. It's a miracle that he even survived. His frail body till showing his muscles as he flexed to his side with a small grunt. She slowly opened the blood spotted white patch covering his wound. She got the cloth the was soaked in the ointment, she looked to Dean. He gave her a slight nod and she placed it firmly on his shoulder. She secured the cloth and added tape around it.

"Aaah" He shut his eyes as he turned his head into the pillow and screamed. He grabbed the sheet so hard his arm began to shake. His veins on his neck began to widen and appear as he held his breathe inside trying to manage the pain.

"You can do this, Dean" she looked to him worried he might not be able to handle it.

"Unn.. Nnna" he breathed "Nada I ca.."

"Oh God Dean.." she held him. "You can do this"

"I.. I can't" his breathing quickened as his pillow was soaked from his sweat. Suddenly, he started to shake as his muscles spasmed and his lips began to quiver.

"Dean..?" Nada panicked "Dean!" her cries were not answered as she tried to pull him out.

Dean started to slow down, his muscles tense and his eyes fading away to the sound of Nada's cries that turned to a muffled sound and fainted into his pain.

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of rain drumming on the window. His body still hot and wet, he turned his head to meet Nada sitting next to him. Her hand on her cheek waiting for his recovery. "Had to give you a reviver.." she answered his confused face. "We can't use too much of those so we have to be careful next time"

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Of course it did. That's one down.. the rest to go."

He closed his eyes as if he wanted no more and looked straight ahead to the ceiling.

"We can lessen the dosage next time."

Silence filled the room yet again. Their third companion never too late for the moment.

"Glad you're awake then.. I'll head home now. Sam's in the kitchen fixing you your meal." She stood up, her bag all ready, grabbed it and took the steps towards the door.

"Why didn't you explain before?" said Dean.

"I thought I did" she turned to him confused.

"Why didn't you try to tell me?"

"I thought I was clear, Dean this isn't going to be an easy recovery"

"I'm not talking about that" his voice is angered. Nada stood there in shock that he might have remembered it all.

"I loved you.." whispered Dean. "How could you have just left me..?"

"I didn't leave.. You forgot"

"I hit my head, Nada"

"Do you think after that hit I just accepted it and left? I fought for you Dean!"

"Come here" he demanded.

"I kept on coming back and you kept on forgetting."

"Come here" he said again, lifting himself upright.

"Do you know how hard it is to face that?" she began to tear as she recalled the memories.

"Nada.. I know.." he lifted his arm to reach hers. "I know how it must have felt to you because I remember what we had.. I'm so sorry Nada.. Please come here"

She dropped her bag and walked towards him, clasped his hand and sat next to his body perfectly fitted. He held her and hugged her so tightly yet firmly as if to fill the missing years.

"I'm sorry.." he said again as he stroked her hair while she cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry.." he lifted her head to look into her eyes as he cupped her face.

"I'm so sorry" gently wiping the tears with his thumbs.

"Dean stop apologizing" she looked down, trying to avoid him. "How did you remember? Why now?" she wondered in awe.

"I see it all when I pass out" he answered as they looked at each other. Both enjoying the comfort, the touch and warmth of the two entwined as one. He moved in closer to her lips but just before placing a soft memorable kiss, he looked at her, capturing the moment. He placed his lips on top of hers as he breathed her scent in. He moved backward to see her reaction. "Oh I've missed you" she smiled.

"Wait.." said Dean. "You're not seeing anybody are you?"

"Haha, I only see you Dean"

He smiled and kissed her again and again. "I hope to never let you go"


End file.
